Conventionally, small precision metal spheres are made using a mechanical process by which a number of small metal particles are cut or punched out from fine wire or sheets. Those particles are then dropped into a tank of hot oil having a temperature that is higher than that of the melting point of the particles. In this hot oil bath, all the metal particles are melted, forming small round droplets due to surface tension of the molten metal. As the temperature of the oil cools down to below the melting point of the metal droplets, the droplets solidify into spheres. This mechanical method has intrinsic limitations that result in coarse dimensional tolerances, because each mechanical operation adds a certain amount of deviation to the size and uniformity of the particles, which together produce an unacceptable cumulative effect. Therefore, spheres are not precisely made according to this process. Further, the resulting spheres must undergo a sophisticated washing process to get rid of the oil and other surface contaminants.
Over the past two decades, many methods have been developed for generating precision molten droplets to improve the dimensional tolerances of the spheres. These new methods commonly utilize a crucible in which to melt the metal, and then cause the molten metal to flow out of the crucible through a small nozzle. Droplets are formed by shaking either the crucible or the nozzle, or by oscillating inlet gas to affect the pressure on the molten metal in the crucible. These types of vibratory disturbances that are used to generate the droplets are typically controlled by some electronic means. Due to the surface tension of the molten metal droplets, they automatically form a spherical shape while passing through a cooling medium after passing through the nozzle. However, the parameters of those processes and the environmental conditions of the electronic droplet generators are critical to the uniformity of the output. In many cases, these processes can only reach a quasi-steady-state, which limits the production throughput as well as the quality of the resulting spheres.
There is therefore a need for a process for forming metal spheres by which tolerances on the size and shape of the spheres can be kept small. Such a process must allow for a reasonable throughput, and processing of the spheres such as by washing and other finishing actions should be kept to a minimum. In order to be truly useful, such a process must relatively simple, requiring few controls of parameters of the process.